The Kid Doll
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul wants to prank Kid for April Fool's once and for all. So why not occasionally possess him with a voodoo doll, kudos to Blaire? It's not like he'll use it for anything else... Death the Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Yaoi


**An early April Fool's chapter story for my patient audience.^^' The lovely pairing is Kid x Soul. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul twirled a small object in hand with a malicious smirk. It cost him a lot but it was finally done. Tomorrow is the first day of August, which means tomorrow is April Fool's Day and he had a lot of material. However, instead of his and Black Star's usual banana-peeling and water bucket pranks, Soul decided to make fun of a certain someone personally. Over the past two years in school, he noticed how Kid never seemed to get pranked or be fooled by anyone. It always nagged him that the shinigami did not seem to understand what the purpose of the beginning of April was.

Every first week of April was soon dubbed April Fool's Week since most students felt that a day was not enough. It was not a national holiday, but it is amazing how a whole school seemed to switch into a system of having hijinks for other students for a week. Soul knew that next week was going to be memorable because for the first time ever, he will be the one to prank Kid. That stuck-up bastard won't know what will hit him. Thanks to Blaire, who seemed way more happy and willing to help him, a voodoo doll was created solely to look like Kid, and act like him. The magic to control Kid's actions only worked when Soul would do a purposeful movement with the tiny Dolly's body parts. The weapon and the witch only knew about this and it would stay that way until the end of the week.

There was a knock on the door and Soul put the doll in his bag quickly, just as Maka opened the door.

"Dinner's ready. What are you doing sitting at your desk blankly?"

"It's not a crime to think, is it?" Soul said while getting out of his seat. As he followed his partner to the dining room, he gave one last look at his bag before shutting off the light and closing the door behind him

 _It's on._

* * *

"Oh come on Kid, you're not gonna take part in it?" Liz complained as she shut her locker door. Her meister only scoffed and walked off with Patty behind him, forcing her to catch up.

"It's child's play."

"You technically still are a child."

"I'm seventeen."

"Where's the inner child in you? I mean, even your name-!"

" _I dare you to finish that sentence_."

"... Look, all I am trying to say is that it wouldn't kill you to pull a couple pranks on other people. All our friends are doing it."

"So?" Liz huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're never any fun. You may want to watch your step then."

"As if I'm falling for those cheap, tactless-"

"Hey Kid." Maka greeted as she and her weapon, Black Star, and Tsubaki joined them. Kid only glanced at them in response and continued to walk ahead. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly. He thinks April Fool's week is _tacky_." She said with a sarcastic voice and voiced her pain when Kid elbowed her.

"There's nothing wrong with pranking. It's funny!" Black Star said and Tsubaki nodded.

"I don't approve of ones that result in another's pain but any other situation is very humerous. After all, we do need a few laughs since the exams are coming up for all of our classes."

"Even Ms. Bookworm thinks she stands a chance." Soul said with a shrug while dodging one of Maka's books. The girl huffed with an annoyed look.

"I just saw how easy it was to pull one off so... I got some whoopee cushions and an airhorn."

"I got fake vomit and real bugs, unlike anyone else." Patty said.

"I've got a sane mind, unlike anyone else." Kid muttered sarcastically and winced when Liz elbowed him.

"Hehe, hey Soul, what did you get?" Black Star asked after describing the 101 items he planned to use.

"Stuff. Not gonna reveal yet." Soul said slyly while glancing at Kid. He could not wait to embarrass the cold shinigami.

Once the bell rang and they were in class, Nygus came out of her office while holding a dead frog.

"Which idiot decided to put a frog in my desk?" The staff member asked irately and ripples of laughter came but no one fessed up. Although Soul had sneaking suspicion of Stein, he only went through his bag quietly.

...

With the voodoo doll in his hand, Soul held it under the desk while pretending to be watching the documentary displayed on the projecter screen ahead. Barely anyone was taking notes on it but Soul was lucky to have Maka as a supportive, and slightly abusive, friend to help him afterwards. Right now, he needed to focus on getting down into order of business: Giving Nygus second thoughts about Kid's behavior.

He purposely moved the doll's tiny arm up, making him shake with silent laughter when Kid's arm shot up.

"Wh-Wha..?" The shinigami made confused noises as his weapons looked at him and Nygus looked up from her desk.

"Yes Kid?" She said politely while Kid stammered. Why did he suddenly raise his hand?

"N-No I... I don't..."

" _Yes_ Kid?" The teacher said firmly and the male flushed when everyone were now staring at him instead of the documentary. Why won't his arm go down!?

"I don't... my hand won't-" And suddenly, the doll's hand was was left alone and Kid was finally able to control his arm. However, Nygus was still expecting an answer.

"Kid, if you don't have anything to say than please try not to waste everyone's time."

"O-Of course..." Some students laughed while others had a confused look. Maka was the most dumbfounded.

"He's never done that... What do you think Soul?" She whispered.

"He must've forgot what he was going to say." Soul muttered between his laughs. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

 _..._

"What was that about?" Liz asked as soon as the bell rang. Kid was too speechless to answer. The rest of the main group came over and Black Star was still laughing.

"That was awesome! That's the best prank I've seen so far-!"

"It wasn't a prank!" Kid finally countered but Liz came in.

"Then what was with raising your hand and not saying anything?"

"I don't know. Th-That wasn't me, I swear I-"

"It's not like you are being controlled by something." Maka said with a frown. "Did you have a question?"

"No, I-"

"So you did it on purpose?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, listen-"

"Ooh, ooh, you just wanted to be annoying for a change, right?" Black Star suggested a bit too enthusiastically and jumped back when Kid slammed his hand on the desk.

"I don't care how stupid it sounds but I think was being controlled." Liz frowned.

"How do you know? Kim is not here and there aren't other witches in our classes."

"It's not always about witches. It could have been anything." Soul suggested while mentally thinking about the doll. Kid frowned suspiciously at Soul, who only stared back blankly.

"Yeah... anything..."

"Come on Tsubaki! Let's go to class early so I can set up the nails!"

"Wh-What nails- ah!" The group silently watched Black Star drag his helpless weapon away and Maka sighed.

"I guess I'll... give my supplies a shot next period. After that, I'll help Kid with the witchcraft."

"I never said it was!"

Soul followed Maka and hid a smirk as Kid became flustered.


End file.
